


Four Lives, Four Worlds: Silver Millennium Era

by SailorStar9



Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: “If you've ever waited for someone, then you should know, even if you have to wait a little longer, you still believe you will meet someday.” Endymion and Serenity were not the only destined couple during the Silver Millennium; Tieria Erde's first incarnation as Princess Saturn's cousin, first met the only woman to ever hold his heart at one of Queen Selenity's celebratory balls. Fate tore them apart after Metallia's assault and Queen Selenity's transmigration spell only resulted in them meeting too late in present times. Will Tieria and Ami's romance withstand for the third time?
Relationships: Tieria Erde/Mizuno Ami
Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759492





	1. Prologue: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> After watched Gundam 00 for a third time, this plot bunny was born. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: Tieria Erde/Mizuno Ami, possible Setsuna F. Seiei/Tomoe Hotaru

Duke Solon of Saturn watched the ongoing festive detachedly, as he stood to the side and nursing a cocktail glass, his crimson eyes scanning the dance floor. The Tactician Commander of the Saturn Royal Army was present at his celebratory ball hosted by the White Moon Queen to celebrate his victory against ye t another external invasion.

“Come on, Athene.” Marquess Teris of Neptune tugged at the ice princess' flowing cape. “Whatever happened between us?”

“You know just _what happ_ ened!” the blue-haired princess hissed. “I caught you _in bed_ with Xanthê!And you still have the gall to ask? Consider this the end of our courtship!” plucking off the bracelet from her wrist, she threw it unceremoniously at the Marquess' chest.

“Oh no, you don't.” Teris sneered, grabbing Athene's arm harshly and pulling her back. “I will _not_ allow you to humiliate me in this way! What I do with Xanthê is none of your concern! It's what I chose to do on my time with my time! It's _my_ time! It's something I do for _me_ , and not for anyone else! Now, you will be a good wife and turn a blind eye to my _other_ dalliances. Do you understand?” he growled dangerously at the water Senshi.

“Is there a problem here, Teris?” Solon stepped in, before the Marquess could get violent.

“Solon...” Teris glared at the interloper. “Shouldn't you be indulging? This is, after all, _your_ celebratory ball.”

“This is an intervention.” Solon pulled Athene behind him. “And I see it is quite necessary.” his red eyes spotted the blackening bruises on the ice Senshi's arm. “Shall I file a charge against you to the Neptune Navy? If I recall correctly, engaging in illicit affairs while still courting a Guardian Senshi is grounds for dishonorable discharges.”

“You won't...” Teris was taken aback by the very obvious threat.

“Break off your courtship with Lady Mercury.” Solon demanded.

“I haven't heard the last of me!” Teris swore and fled the ballroom, seeing the argument had gathered a crowd.

“Are you alright?” Solon turned to the blue-haired Princess behind him.

“I will be.” Athene replied, rubbing her bruised arm.

“Hold on.” Solon led her to the side and removed his right glove. “Mend.” he let his spell heal her arm. “Now,” he replaced his glove and held out a hand. “May I have this dance?”

“You may.” Athene nodded and allowed Solon to lead her to the dance floor where a waltz number had started to play.


	2. Growing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“I could've told Serenity that setting up Teris and Athene together wasn't a good idea.” Princess Foteini of Venus remarked, as she watched Solon and Athene on the dance floor.

“You see something.” Princess Hestia of Mars noted beside the light Senshi-in-training.

“Perhaps.” Foteini grinned.

“Foteini, you aren't interfering.” Princess Anthousai of Jupiter warned.

“I don't have to.” Foteini's smile widened. “I can already see the Thread of Fate forming between them, so there's no need for me to step in.”

“Should we get Melinoë to draw up a betrothal contract between Solon and our dear Athene?” Anthousai suggested.

“What betrothal contract?” Princes Melinoë of Saturn asked.

“Between Athene and your cousin.” Hestia supplied. “Foteini, here, can already see their soulmate bond forming.”

“The dance is over.” Anthousai piped in. “And they're already leaving.” she added, seeing Solon exit the ballroom with Athene at his side. “Where do you think they're going?”

“Well, Cousin Solon is the Tactician Commander of the Saturn Royal Army.” Melinoë pointed out. “And Athene is the Tactician Senshi of the Inner Senshi. They're most probably going to bounce tactical plans off each other.”

“Boring!” Foteini whined.

“Should you be saying that?” Anthousai gave the Leader of the Inner Senshi a wry look, and earning laughs from the other two Princesses.

* * *

Outside the ballroom...

What Melinoë suggested was _technically_ not wrong; the pair had retreated to the Royal Library of the Moon Castle where a corner was specifically allocated for Athene to indulge in one of her favorite past-times: chess.

“And pray, what does this have to do with planning war tactics?” Solon was confused.

“You'll see.” Athene smiled and took her place on the black side of the chessboard.

“Now I understand.” Solon mused, after the Wisdom Senshi checkmated him in all three games they played. “The Queen is the most important piece on the board; and a different person takes the place of the Queen in different war plans.”

* * *

Time passes...

“Athene.” Solon suddenly voiced, stepping into the musical hall of the Mariner Castle after hearing his lady love play on the crystal standing harp he had gifted to her for the Winter Solstice Festival.

“Solon.” Athene got up from the cedar stool she was seated on. “You came back.”

“Only for a moment.” Solon corrected, both hands placed on her shoulders to sit her back on the stool. “I'll have to return to the war-front later this evening.”

“Anthousai brought a couple of chocolate coated baumkuchen on her last visit.” Athene spoke. “Shall I get the servants to bring a slice?”

“A chance to taste one of Princess Anthousai's famous cakes?” Solon chuckled. “I'll never forgo such an opportunity.”

Athene returned his smile and the reunited couple proceeded to the royal gardens for a respite, no matter how brief it was.

* * *

As the sun set...

“Be careful out there, Solon.” Athene requested, seeing the Commander to the Teleportation Gateway.

“Always, my love.” Solon sealed the promise with a kiss. “Once the war is over, may I have the honor of having you as my bride?”

“Yes.” Athene whispered her consent, allowing Solon to give her one final hug before he entered the swirling portal.

* * *

Some time later...

King Atreus of Mercury watched from his vantage point from the Mariner Castle as his daughter swirled and danced on the surface of the water fountain in the gardens, the European rapier Solon had gotten for her as a birthday present was firmly in her grip as she performed the thrust katas for the 'Water Dance'.

“Is this wise?” Queen Bethesda questioned, watching her heiress fight an imaginary foe on the water. “Us Mercurians are scholars and yet...”

“She is to be the future wife of the Commander-in-Chief of the Saturn Army.” Atreus told his wife. “It would not do if she could not defend herself against a foe who wished to use her as a bargaining chip.”

“Has Solon submitted an official proposal?” Bethesda inquired.

“He promised he will once his side of the war is over.” Atreus cradled an arm around his wife's waist. “Our child has chosen a good match.”

“I see the boy has passed the father-in-law test.” Bethesda teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	3. Trouble At The War-Front?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Commander,” First Lieutenant Alala entered Solon's commander tent with a steaming cup of beverage in her hand. “Your black coffee.”

“Thank you, First Lieutenant.” Solon replied, eyes still trained on the detailed plans he had outlined for the next battle.

“Commander,” Alala slid in beside the frowning man. “Why don't you look at me?” she pouted. “Am I not attractive enough?”

“Enough, First Lieutenant.” Solon stopped the obsessed woman from closing in, putting a hand on her shoulder to increase their distance. “I hope you _do_ realize I have every intention of having Princess Athene after this war is over.”

“What does that Guardian Senshi brat have that I don't?” Alala demanded, angered by Solon's refusal. “Power? My father is Viscount Helene. Tell me, I will want to change so you will love me and not her.”

“Lieutenant Alala, you know my feelings cannot change in a matter of minutes.” Solon pointed out. “This discussion is over, return to your post.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Alala responded and exited the commander tent.

“Commander, there is a situation!” Major Abrax dashed in.

“Report.” Solon went into full Commander mode. “Have the left and right flank on standby.” he ordered. “And have the snipers retain their positions. Are the smoke grenades ready?”

“Yes.” Captain Adrastos, the overseer of the weaponry unit, reported. “The trenches are also repaired to our best ability.”

“Very well.” Solon nodded. “I'll address the troops in five minutes.”

“Sir, yes sir!” both soldiers saluted.

“Hold on a bit longer, Athene.” Solon gripped the oblong agate pendent that was hung around his neck. “I'll be back with you soon. Brave soldiers of the Saturn Army,” he stood in front of his gathered troops. “This is the final stretch of this war! Stay firm to our beliefs that we _will_ triumph and return alive to our loved ones!” holding a fist to his heart, he continued. “For the glory and honor of the White Moon!”

“For the glory and honor of the White Moon!” the gathered soldiers chorused in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the training halls of the Moon Castle...

Athene, as Silver Sailor Mercury blocked Silver Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Spear with her Ice Rod. Focusing on her powers, she swapped out the Ice Rod with the Ice Staff. “Blizzaga!” she let loose a massive icicle storm at the Thunder Senshi.

“Wave Cannon!” Silver Sailor Jupiter countered the ice storm with a lightning energy beam of her own, both elemental attacks canceling each other out.

“You're a little distracted. “Silver Sailor Jupiter noted. “Worried about Solon?”

“I won't be lying if I said I wasn't.” Silver Sailor Mercury reversed her transformation.

“Catch.” Foteini tossed Athene a water tube as Hestia did the same for Anthousai. “Melinoë received word that they'd be ending this war by next week. So, are the rumors true?” she gave the ice Senshi a teasing look. “Did Solon finally propose marriage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	4. Winter Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

About a week after Solon returned from the battlefield...

The kitchens of the Mariner Castle was bursting with activity as the cooks prepared for the pending Winter Solstice feast.

At the desserts section of the kitchens, Athene was lending a hand to the patisseries as they set their pastries to the ovens.

“Is that to celebrate Solon-sama's safe return, Athene-sama?” one of the younger patisseries teased, seeing Athene preparing the chocolate cream for the blackout cake she had moved into the oven a while earlier.

Athene just smile good-naturedly as she transferred the chocolate filling into the piping tube.

* * *

The next day...

“I've heard.” Solon voiced, drinking a spoonful of vegetable soup Athene had served him for the morning's appetizer. “You've been helping out in the kitchens.”

“Perhaps I just want to make this Winter Solstice more special.” Athene smiled, bringing him a dish of empanadas and a plate of rosemary shortbread with frosted sugar.

“It is already special.” Solon remarked, wrapping an arm around Athene's waist and pulling her onto his lap.

“Later, lover.” Athene nimbly moved out of his grasp. “Meet me in the mediation hall after breakfast. And oh,” she added. “Prepare for the Yule Ball this evening.”

“Candles...” Solon trailed, entering the mediation hall an hour later to find the room littered with white candles.

“Tradition.” Athene explained, already seated on a cushion in a lotus pose.

* * *

That night...

“You outdid yourself this year, Athene.” Anthousai praised, taking a bite into a slice of strawberry chiffon cake that had been put on the dessert section.

“No kidding.” Foteini agreed, polishing off her double-chocolate cupcake.

“The Yule Ball is next.” Hestia pointed out when the lights went out and the candles that decorated the dance hall started lighting up cluster by cluster and giving the room an overall romantic atmosphere. “And... she's gone.” she added, eyes trained on the empty spot where Athene once stood, Solon having nabbed his significant other for the opening dance.

“Princess Jupiter,” Abaddōn, the eldest son of Viscount Helene gave Anthousai a bow. “May I have this dance?”

“Cousin Foteini,” Abraxas, one of Foteini's cousins and son to Duke Venera grinned at the Light Senshi. “May I have the pleasure of you granting me this dance?”

Hestia was invited by one of Anthousai's second cousins, Agrippas, son of Earl Dia, to the dance floor.

“Honored guests,” King Atreus spoke from the podium in the center of dance hall, Queen Bethesda standing by his side. “I have an announcement to make. My daughter, Princess Athene is hereby engaged to Duke Solon of Saturn and they will wed come the next autumn.”

Cheers and applause greeted the joyous proclamation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	5. Betrayal From Helene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

The shadow wisps billowed slowly on the podium floor; two figures, one tall feminine stood on the dais as another shadowed female entered the dome.

“What news do you bring?” a low yet cold voice asked.

“From our informant.” the messenger reported. “That the marriage between the Guardian Senshi Mercury and Duke Solon of Saturn will be sealed come the next autumn. Our sources has also stated that the Moon Kingdom has yet to find out of our plans. It seems not even the Saturn Army's Tactician Commander suspects anything.”

“Excellent.” Metalia's form materialized, a cold grin donned on her shadowy form.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the communication center of the Helene Castle....

Lady Alala of Helene turned off the private messenger that linked her to the North Pole on Earth. Tilting her head against the head support cushion of the swirl chair, she rested the back of her hand over her eyes and started giggling. “This is what you get, dearest Solon, for refusing me.” she burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

Time passes...

Dressed in all white, Solon led Athene into the royal gardens of Saturn where he had a picnic blanket spread on the pastures with a picnic basket anchoring the cloth down. Pulling two mugs from the basket, he poured out the basil Moscow mule cocktail from the tumbler. Bringing out a plastic wrapped plate of pork ragu, complete with baked cheese ravioli, he set the appetizer down. With the appetizer polished, the main course: roasted salmon with green beans and tomatoes, was served next, before a pineapple-pom fruit melange completed the meal.

* * *

At the New Year's Ball that evening...

In an attempt to integrate the Earth into the Planet Alliance, Queen Selenity made an unprecedented decision and invited the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion, and his Shitennou to the New Year's Ball.

It had been love at first sight for Princess Serenity as she shyly stepped up towards the Terra Prince to request for the opening dance.

Seeing their liege Prince were 'busy', the four Shitennou split up to find partners themselves; Kunzite rapidly singling out Foteini, Nephrite managing to cut in on Anthousai and a lesser Viscount, Jadeite was trying to convince Hestia into dancing with him, and Zoisite found common grounds with Xanthê.

Unbeknownst to the joyous pending couples that were forming, Countess Beryl had snuck into the Ball and was glaring hatefully at the Moon Princess as she hid behind a pillar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	6. Metalia's Darkness Rears Its Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Back on Earth sometime later...

Beryl snarled, mentally screaming in frustration as she whipped breakable items across the room so she could have to satisfaction of hearing them shatter on the cold, stone floor.

As she paced her room in a fury, she swore to herself that that little lunar brat would soon know her wrath.  
  


Beryl had herself spent years trying to grow closer to Crown Prince Endymion and to convince him that she would be a most suitable Terra Queen.

Despite all the etiquette lessons she had painstakingly went through, she still had nothing to show for it, having made it to being barely an acquaintance, mainly due to her uncle's influence in the royal court. The Shitennou barely let her get close to him and never let her alone with him when she _did_ manage to get close to the prince.

  
And then, the Prince was just simply swept off his feet at first sight of the first sight of the Moon Princess; that wretch having entrapped him with her seductive Lunaian charms and suddenly he was in love with the heiress of the White Moon. Not only that, that Moon brat had then charmed the Shitennou and the four men barely bat an eyelash when she visited the Prince. Then to top it off, three of the four friends the brat had following her to Earth managed to enchant three-fourths of the Shitennou and everyone was just one big, happy family.

  
Beryl growled and threw a glass figurine against the wall. _Well, I will show them_. She promised. _I will make them pay dearly for humiliating me. Endymion is mine and if I have to wage war on the White Moon, then so be it._

* * *

Within the depths of her hideout...

Metalia chuckled lowly as she caught the hateful thoughts of Beryl.

“Milady?” one of the demoness' followers questioned, hearing Metalia's low laughter.

“It would seem, we'll soon be able to acquire a powerful pawn.” Metalia spoke. “Head to this location.” she sent Beryl's position to one of her many scouts' mind. “Tell our jilted Countess that we will be able to grant her most heartfelt desire if she were to join us.”

“At once, milady.” the scout responded and vanished in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

In the mediation halls of Mariner Castle...

Athene was deep in mediation with the myrrh and opopanax incense burning in her incense burner when a flare of evil flashed past her inner eye.  _What was that?_ She snapped her eyes open. “Hestia,” she opened the Senshi communication link to the Guardian Senshi's spiritual expert. “I j ust felt something evil.”

“Head over to the Phobos and Deimos Castle.” Hestia instructed. “Tell me everything in the Fire-Reading Dome.”

“Understood.” Athene nodded and turned off the communication link. “Silver Mercury Power, Make Up!” she transformed into her Senshi form. “Silver Teleport!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	7. Beryl's First Contact With Metalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“I am here.” Beryl called out, early one morning in the outskirts of her mansion.

“Countess Beryl.” a black wisp of smoke suddenly appeared before her, before gaining a humanoid form “I am here on behalf on my Great Mistress, Metalia. Allow me to bring you to her.” resting a hand on Beryl's shoulder, he engulfed them both in black smoke.

* * *

“You're....” Beryl found herself warped right in front of Metalia's wispy smoke form. “Metalia?”

“Indeed I am.” Metalia's smoky shape then solidified into a feminine body. “You poor, poor child.” she walked down the podium and caressed Beryl's cheek. “To have been tossed aside so easily by the one you so desire, and all for a spoiled child of the White Moon.” continuing her walk behind the redhead, she added. “Who is to say the Moon Princess,” she spat. “Didn't use the accursed Ginzuishou to make Endymion love her?” she cooed into Beryl's ear. “Spread the word, Beryl.” she straightened up and returned to the podium. “Spread dissidence among the common people; rumors that the White Moon intends to gain control of Earth by having their heiress marry the Prince, that the the Terrans will be rendered second-class citizens and enslaved if that were to happen.”

“Understood.” Beryl nodded. “And once we've gathered enough to form an army...”

“We attack the Moon Kingdom.” Metalia droned evilly. “Once we gained the Ginzuishou, there is _nothing_ to stop us from ruling the Universe!”

“I will also try to convince the Shitennou.” Beryl assured. “But I need power to do so; the Four Kings are also enamored by the Guardian Senshi.”

“Then, power you shall have.” Metalia fashioned a magic wand with her powers. “Kneel, Beryl and receive this power of Chaos!”

Beryl did as she was instructed and went down on one knee before her new Mistress, her red eyes glinting as the magic wand floated to her hands. She let out a painful wail at the dark energy crackled from the wand, engulfing her in its evil endowment. Still withering in the strands of Chaos energy, Beryl's body transformed under the energy's influence, her eyes gaining an evil glint. “This power...” Queen Beryl guffawed, feeling the immense evil power flowing through her. “Is marvelous!”

* * *

Back in the Moon Palace...

“My Queen.” both Silver Sailors Mercury and Mars knelt before Queen Selenity. “We have grave news.”

“Silver Sailor Mercury first reported this to me a few days ago.” Silver Sailor Mars reported. “And I have confirmed it with the Sacred Fire; the evil demoness, Metalia, has resurfaced on Terra.”

“Preposterous!” Queen Selenity retorted. “Metalia's Seal is meant to last forever! Do not bother me with such rumors again! Am I understood?” she glared at the two Senshi.

“But, my Queen...” Silver Sailor Mercury started.

“Am I understood?” Queen Selenity's glare hardened.

“Yes, my Queen.” the two Senshi chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	8. Corruption of the Terran Commoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Within two days of being gifted the magic wand, Beryl started experimenting her new-found powers and found her consciousness expand ten thousand fold when she accustomed herself to her new abilities. Warped by Chaos' power, Beryl become a being of evil, wielding unfathomable power' and at that moment, the simple mage once known as Beryl was reborn as Queen Beryl.

Beryl's once faithful maids and servants were also transformed by the chaotic energies, their minds were now bound to the will of their new mistress.

With her mindless servants completely obedient solely to her, Queen Beryl set her minions to the unsuspecting commoners with her plan: they were to spread a plague of death and terror across Earth that would snuff out humanity for eternity. All who had died from the plague would then arise once more, their spirits bound to Metalia forever.

About a week later, Queen Beryl's subordinates began spreading the plague on a small village as a test run. It was an instant success; the dead villagers arose as zombified corpses.

Back in her Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl could feel her newest victims' individual spirits and thoughts fed back to her magic wand as if they were her own. The raging cacophony in her mind caused Queen Beryl to become even more powerful. She found it child's play to control the zombies and steer to whatever end she desired.

Once she felt she had enough power, Queen Beryl proceeded to her next step; using her powers of illusion and persuasion, she lulled the downtrodden, disenfranchises commoners of Terra into a confidence. Once she had their attention, she offered them a new vision and a new figurehead to call their new Goddess.

As the months passed, Queen Beryl found many eager volunteers for her new following amongst the tired, overburdened laborers of Terra. Surprisingly, Queen Beryl goal to pervert the commoners' faith in the Golden Kingdom towards belief in Metalia's dark power was easily attained, considering that the normal citizens were already prejudiced against the intentions of the White Moon.

With her success among the normal citizens, Queen Beryl made the final preparations for her assault against the Golden Kingdom. Placing Chaos' energies into a number of portable artifacts she called plague jewels, she had her followers plant the crystal shards within already Chaos-controlled villagers. These fragments would act as plague generators, sending the plague seeping out across the unsuspecting cities of eastern Terra.

Queen Beryl's plan worked perfectly; many of the eastern villages were contaminated almost immediately. As the plague continued spreading, more and more feral zombies arose from the eastern regions.

With almost half of Terra under Metalia's control, Queen Beryl watch on in vicious glee at her rapidly growing army: soon, it would match upon the glided gates of the Golden Kingdom... and absorb the Golden Crystal, gaining its power. Once the entire Terra is under the rule of Metalia, the end of the accursed Moon Kingdom is next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	9. Beryl's First Strike Against the White Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Time passes...

The entire Mariner Castle was bursting in a flurry of activity as the servants and maids hurried through the castle to prepare for the wedding that was to take place in two days time.

“Athene...” Foteini sang as she, Hestia and Anthousai enter the heavily decorated bedroom of their fellow Guardian Senshi.

“We're here to get you to the purification ritual.” Hestia supplied.

“I'm ready.” Athene stood from the stool in front of her dressing table, dressed in a white silk slip.

* * *

In the Tarvos Palace orbiting Saturn...

Solon was readying himself for the purification ritual when a maidservant entered his room with a tray of liquid. “My Lord,” she brought the tray before Solon. “Your Mother orders that you consume this before entering the purification chamber.”

“Thank you.” Solon took the goblet and downed the drink in one gulp. “What is...” he gasped, feeling the sleeping draught that had been slipped into the liquid take effect. “What have you done, Alala?” he fought to keep his eyes open when he saw the 'maid' pull off her face disguise mask to reveal Alala's face underneath.

“Bringing you to my new patron.” Alala let out a satisfied grin as Solon succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

In Queen Beryl's hideout on Earth...

“So, this is the esteemed Tactical Commander of the Saturn Royal Army.” Queen Beryl mused, after Alala dropped her 'cargo' in front of the stone podium. “He is quite a specimen.” she knelt down and traced a clawed fingers over Solon's cheek. “I can see why that water Senshi brat is rather enamored with him. I would be too, if not for Endymion. Confine him the dungeons.” she instructed. “Inform me once he awakens; I want to see if I can convince him to give us the opening we need to the Moon Kingdom.”

“And my reward?” Alala asked.

“All in due time, dear Alala.” Queen Beryl assured. “Once we've destroyed the White Moon, you will have everything that you desire.”

* * *

In the darkness of Queen Beryl's dungeons...

Solon stirred from his unwitting slumber and looked around, finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings. “Where am I?” he took a moment to gather his bearings. “This is...” he frowned, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and he noticed he had magic-suppressing shackles on his wrists. _This isn't Tarvos._ He activated his magic senses. _It has a more... Earthy feel. Am I on Terra?_

“I see you're awake, young Saturnian.” Queen Beryl drawled, entering the cell.

“You...” Solon recognized the Earthian Countess.

“I do believe this is the first time we have met formally.” Queen Beryl stated. “I am Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom, and soon-to-be ruler of the Universe once the accursed White Moon is no longer in the way! And you, my dearest Tactical Commander, will be the key to the destruction of the Moon Kingdom.”

“If you think I'll betray my vows...” Solon growled.

“I don't think, I _know_.” Queen Beryl corrected. “Look beside you.” she gestured to the nearby cells. “Do you really think you were the first soldier here?”

“The Shitennou...” Solon turned, seeing the battered and mentally exhausted Kunzite in the cell on his right. A rattle of metal then alerted him of another prisoner being brought into the cell to his left and Nephrite was unceremoniously tossed onto the stone-cold floor.

“I expected nothing less from Endymion's most powerful warriors.” Queen Beryl cooed. “But sooner or later, they _will_ break, and so will you. Enjoy the last moments of your sanity, Solon. For once I'm done with you, you will be my eternal puppet.” she promised and exited the dungeons, laughing.

* * *

Back in the Mariner Castle...

“What you do mean Solon's gone?” Anthousai demanded after a messenger from Tarvos raised the alarm of the missing bridegroom to the potential bride-to-be's home.

“Solon-sama seems to have been abducted from his room, Anthousai-sama.” the messenger reported. “Golgotha-sama has already sent out search parties.”

* * *

Back in Queen Beryl's dungeons...

“They go to you, too?” Nephrite noticed Solon in the cell beside him.

“And the other two Shitennou?” Solon inquired.

“Zoisite is putting up a remarkable resistance.” Kunzite supplied. “They almost broke Jadeite.”

“How?” Solon asked.

“Beryl, that wretch.” Nephrite sneered. “She aroused Metalia.”

“But Metalia's Seal...” Solon was shocked.

“It couldn't be broken by magical means.” Kunzite reminded. “No one said anything about being physical. It seemed that Selenity didn't destroy Metalia's Cult for good since there were still remnants scattered.”

“We have to escape and warn Queen Selenity.” Solon insisted.

“How?” Nephrite inquired, lifting his own magic-suppressing shackles for emphasis.

“Kunzite, Nephrite, have the two of you completed the Soulbound Vow with Foteini and Anthousai?” Solon asked.

“We were intending to.” Kunzite admitted, exchanging looks with Nephrite. “How does that help?”

“Completing the Soulbound Vow enables a mental link to be established between you and your other half.” Solon explained. “That's it!” his eyes widened. Sitting down in a lotus position, he expanded his mental capabilities to open the link he shared with Athene.

* * *

In the Moon Palace...

“My Queen,” Silvers Sailor Mercury and Mars knelt before Queen Selenity after Silver Sailor Mercury ended the mental conversation had with Solon. “It has been confirmed by Duke Solon; Metalia Seal has been broken by the remainder of Metalia's Cult.”

“And where is Duke Solon?” Queen Selenity asked.

“It would seem he was kidnapped by Lady Alala of Helene yesterday.” Silver Sailor Mercury answered.

“A pity.” Queen Selenity tsked. “Just because he was too focused on wedding preparations, he let his guard down? Let the people of Tarvos waste their resources to search for their heir; he is as good as dead.”

“My Queen, you're just going to abandon him?” Silver Sailor Mercury exclaimed in disbelief. “And after all Solon's done to protect the Moon Kingdom?”

“It is his duty.” Queen Selenity stated uncaringly. “It is his fault for being captured so easily; if he dies, he has only himself to blame. I forbid any of the Silver Senshi from leaving the Moon Palace to launch a rescue. Your duty is to protect the Princess.” she placed the ultimatum on the Inner Senshi and dismissed the two soldiers.

* * *

In the Moon Palace's communication port...

“Golgotha-sama,” Silver Sailor Mercury contracted her future father-in-law. “I bring news about Solon.” she related what Solon had told her and of the Moon Queen's demand. “Please bring him back.” she pleaded.

“I will, Athene.” Golgotha assured. “I want the two of you to wed once the healers give Solon the clean bill of health.”


	10. Triumph Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Upset at Queen Selenity's refusal to launch a rescue party, Athene buried herself within the Moon Palace's Royal Library to find a way to save Solon without breaking the Moon Queen's decree.

“No...” she whispered, sensing the jolt of evil lightning that was transferred to her via the Bracelet of Fate Solon had tied around her wrist as a marriage vow. Focusing on her Planet powers, she channeled Mercury's magic through the Bracelet, praying that it would be sufficient to save Solon from whatever torture he was going through.

* * *

Back in the dungeons of the Dark Kingdom...

Queen Beryl, with the help of Metalia, were forcing their way into Solon's mind using black magic, in hopes of finding a weakness in the White Moon's defenses when a burst of water-blue magic from the single agate gem of his earring shielded the weakened Commander.

“The mental shields of the Guardian Mercury is truly impressive.” Metalia droned.

“But she can't shield you forever.” Queen Beryl cowed. “Sooner or later, we _will_ break you.”

“I don't count of that.” Solon chuckled mirthlessly. “Tarvos, guide me!” he called out, his own mark blazed on the agate jewel. In a blinding burst of Saturnian magic, he vanished from his captors' grasp, earning him muttered curses from Queen Beryl.

* * *

“Solon...” Athene breathed in a mix of relief and shock when said Commander shifted into existence on the tiled floor in front of her. “Medic!” she screamed down the Palace corridors outside the Royal Library.

“My goodness, is that...” the Chief Healer was on scene mere minutes later. “Solon-sama! Get him on the stretcher, stat! Athene-sama, by your leave.” he gestured for Athene to follow him.

* * *

“Duke Solon is back?” Queen Selenity questioned, upon receiving news of the Saturnian Duke's return.

“Yes.” one of her messengers reported. “Lady Athene reports that he had pulled on his Moon's magic to transport him back to her.”

“Once he's healed, throw him into the dungeons.” Queen Selenity ordered.

“My Queen?” the messenger was confused.

“Duke Solon has been tainted by Demoness Metalia.” Queen Selenity stated. “We have no idea how much he has revealed to the enemy. Until the time he has proven his innocence, he is confined within the depths of the Moon Kingdom.”

“But that might take years...” the messenger protested. “Demoness Metalia might not wait that long. Perhaps, using the Holy Stone...”

“Do you question my orders?” Queen Selenity cast a stone-cold look at the single Lunaian.

“I would never...” the messenger voiced. “But Duke Solon has always been loyal.”

“You do have a point.” Queen Selenity conceded and cast a look at the floating Ginzuishou above the Crystal Tower. “Your idea has merit. Belay my previous order.” retrieving the Ginzuishou, she headed off to the Royal Infirmary. “Chief Healer, how long until Duke Solon is fully recovered?” she asked the Chief Healer.

“At least two weeks, before his drained magical core is revitalized.” the Chief Healer answered. “With Athene-sama's help, maybe less.”

“Keep me updated.” Queen Selenity instructed.

“Understood.” the Chief Healer bowed. “My Queen, this is what kept Duke Solon's magic suppressed.” he presented the unlocked cuffs to Queen Selenity. “Maybe if we could analyze this, we might be able to get a glimpse on the threat on Terra.”

“Indeed.” Queen Selenity turned the crude contraption in her hand. “Once Lady Athene is done here, have her work with the Lunaian Army's tacticians.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	11. Healing Solon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“Solon, can you please repeat that?” Athene gasped in disbelief after the still recovering Duke of Tarvos informed her of his decision.

“I am terminating our betrothal from this point on.” Solon spoke. “You should find someone else; I'm already broken, Athene.”

“Never, _ever_ say that.” Athene sat down by his bedside. “You are _not_ broken, Solon.” she gave him an assuring kiss on the cheek.

“Athene, I'm sorry.” Solon leaned into his beloved's soothing touch and let himself shed the tears he had been holding back.

* * *

Time passes...

With Solon's mental state still considered unstable, the reunited couple had postponed their wedding to allow Solon time to heal and recover.

Right now, Solon was mediating in the Mariner Castle's Music Hall as the soothing tune of Full Moon Wo Sagashite's 'Eternal Snow' was played by Athene on the crystal standing harp.

* * *

Some time later....

Athene looked on worriedly as Solon tussled and tossed in bed, his period in captivity had been giving him nightmares for a while now. Sighing, the blue-haired Princess slid out of bed and headed towards the small medical cabinet she kept her emergency potions in. opening the cupboard, she removed a vital containing the dried ingredients for the 'Dreamless Drought' and dissolved two spoonfuls of the powder into a glass of water.

“I apologize for troubling you like this.” Solon choked, after Athene shook him awake with the prepared drink in her hands. Downing the glass in one gulp, he let his head fall back onto the pillow, his fitful dreams silenced for the time being.

* * *

“Perhaps it would be best for Solon-sama to see the Mind Healer.” the Chief Healer suggested, sipping his herbal tea after Athene related what had happened to Solon for the past couple of weeks.

“Perhaps.” Athene nodded.

* * *

“Lord Tarvos.” the Mind Healer of the Moon Kingdom gestured for her patient to lay on the couch bed she had in her consultation room. “It has come to my attention that there are _unwanted_ consequences because of your unwarranted captivity by the Dark Kingdom. And thus, the reason you were brought here; to try and alleviate those _unwanted_ consequences.”

“And I suppose this is Athene's idea?” Solon sat on the couch bed.

“Athene-sama has been worried about your state of mine, Lord Tarvos.” the Mind Healer spoke. “It was the Mercury Chief Healer who made this suggestion; it will not do your health, mental or physical, any good to be reliant on the 'Dreamless Drought'.”

“I _knew_ it would be something like this.” Solon sighed and settled himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	12. Avatar Shiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“You're still going.” Solon stated as a fact, watching Athene prepare for the journey which _could_ grant her the abilities of the Mercury Royal House's Astral Summon, the 'Empress of Ice and Frost', Shiva.

“I have to.” Athene strapped her blade to her waist. “Selenity _refuses_ to listen to Hestia's warning about Metalia, even with your testimony. If we are to survive and _live through_ the upcoming war, we will need the Avatars. Even _Foteini_ agreed.”

“It would not be easy.” Solon reminded.

“I know.” Athene responded.

* * *

Outside the Istory Falls...

Silver Sailor Mercury summoned her wings and took to the top of the waterfalls where she located the cave entrance. Casting a water bubble around her head to serve as a respiratory aid, she dove into the waters.

* * *

“I am Shiva, the Glacian.” a soft, yet chilling voice declared once her ice coffin was melted using Silver Sailor Mercury's henshin pen. “What ails you, Child of Ice?”

“Metalia's Seal has been broken by the remains of Metalia's Cult.” Silver Sailor Mercury reported, eyes determined. “And yet the White Moon Queen _refuses_ to heed the the Seer Senshi's warnings. The rest of the Guardian Senshi have unanimously agreed that if the Alliance is to survive Metalia, the Avatars' powers are needed. Therefore,” she went on her knees. “I beseech you, Shiva the Glacian, lend me your powers to defend what is important to me.”

“My Summoner has no need to bend her knee.” Shiva related. “Look at me straight in the eye, Child of Ice and let me be the judge.”

Silver Sailor Mercury turned up her head and looked at Shiva, the Astral Summon then expanded her psychic powers and drove into the ice Senshi's mind. “I see the truth, Child of Ice.” she stated, after withdrawing from her prospective Summoner's mind. “Your quest has just cause.” she rose from her frozen chair. “My powers are yours to use; now and for your future incarnations.” giving Silver Sailor Mercury a kiss on the collarbone, she branded her mark on the Senshi.

* * *

“You have gotten faster.” Solon noted, barely managing to block off Athene's ice-powered sword strikes.

“A side effect from Shiva, I suppose.” Athene guessed, turning and attacking Solon on the side, the seasoned fighter easily deflecting the attack.

“Shiva, she has been teaching you.” Solon realized, seeing Athene skillfully fended off three of his attacks before retaliating with a hit to the chest.

“She is been _guiding_ me.” Athene corrected.

“Same difference.” Solon retorted.

“Maybe.” Athene smiled and stood poised for her final attack. “Blizzard!” she let loose a gust if icy wind at Solon, locking both his hands in ice.

“I yield.” Solon forfeited the sparring session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	13. Training Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Time passes...

“Solon-sama!” one of Athene's closest maidservants burst into Solon's guest room. “It's Athene-sama...”

“She still hasn't come out of her room?” Solon adjusted his collar.

“No.” the maidservant shook her head. “All of us servants are worried...”

“I'll see what I can do.” Solon promised and exited.

* * *

Two loud raps were heard on Athene's door.

“Didn't I say I wanted to be alone?” Athene snapped at the incessant knocking on her door.

As if on cue, a 'clink' was heard and her door flew open.

Sitting down by her bed, Solon pulled off the covers Athene had thrown around herself. “You look like shit.” he deathpanned.

“Gee, thanks.” Athene muttered into her pillow.

“You want to talk about it?” Solon made himself comfortable.

“What is there to talk about?” Athene turned over, now facing the ceiling. “I lost control of Shiva at Level Two.” turning her tear-stained face at the violet-haired man, she added. “I _nearly_ killed you!”

“But you didn't.” Solon reminded, pulling the frightened young woman into his arms, his fingers on his right hand idly trailing soothing over her arm as he let her sob on his shoulder. “You maneuvered the attack away from me.” he kissed away her tears. “I didn't realize your control was _that_ good.”

* * *

_Flashback to the afternoon before_

_In his armor, Solon was getting frustrated when Silver Sailor Mercury dodged his sword yet again. The battle couple were having one of daily afternoon sparing sessions and Solon had found due to their frequent sparring lessons, the ice Senshi had improved her combat skill quite exponentially. “Skull Spell!” drawing some distance between them, Solon let loose a rare magic spell from his blade; a giant skull consisting of death energy shot out from the weapon and towards Silver Sailor Mercury._

“ _Avatar Shiva!” the water/ice Senshi reacted. “Blizzara!” channeling the Avatar's powers, she countered with a spiked ball of ice which instantly froze the energy skull and sent it straight back at Solon who was too shocked to dodge the attack. “Solon!” she shouted a warning, seeing the ice ball fly towards the stunned Commander. Reaching out both hands, she redirected the frozen sphere towards the wall._

“ _Mercury?” Solon snapped out of his reverie, upon hearing the crash on the wall and turned to face the pale and shaking Senshi._

“ _Excuse me!” Silver Sailor Mercury reversed her transformation and dashed out of the training grounds._

* * *

“Feeling better?” Solon asked, the couple were now cuddling in Athene's bed, half-naked and with Athene's sheets covering their bodies providing some form of modesty. Still holding her close to his chest, he peppered kisses along her bare shoulder.

“Thank you, Solon.” Athene whispered.

“I love you, Athene.” Solon reminded. “Never forget that. I've already asked this over a dozen times: marry me, Athene.”

“Yes.” Athene responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	14. War On Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

“I see.” Queen Selenity remarked, after Prince Endymion requested an emergency audience with her, pleading for military aid against Metalia's rapidly swelling forces. “I will send forth a frontal assault troop.”

“I thank you for the aid, Queen Selenity.” Prince Endymion spoke.

* * *

“Duke Solon.” Queen Selenity summoned the military commander half an hour later after Endymion submitted his request. “I order you to gather a platoon of soldiers from the armies of the other planets. Metalia's evil is rising once again on Terra and I want you to lead this squad of soldiers to defend the Terra Kingdom.”

“I will have the squad picked by the end of the week.” Solon promised.

* * *

“Sounds like the Queen has finally decided to take Metalia's threat seriously.” Athene noted as she watched her fiancé pull on his military armor, five days later.

“It would sound like she has.” Solon agreed, pinning his cloak on as he prepared to step out to address his new troops.

* * *

“Endymion.” Solon greeted the armored Terra Prince once he arrived on Earth with his soldiers.

“Duke Solon.” Endymion returned the greeting. “This way.” he led the Commander into the War Council Tent.

“The Shitennou?” Solon questioned quietly, looking intently at the maps that were spread on the massive table.

Endymion merely shook his head in negative, hinting that the four Kings were already lost.

“My liege!” a battered messenger burst into the tent. “The Four Kings...”

“Take a moment to catch your breath.” Endymion urged.

“I'm fine.” the messenger assured. “The Four Kings... they've joined the enemy and are leading enemy forces towards us!”

“You know the terrain better than me do, Endymion.” Solon relinquished command to the Earth Prince.

“Mobilize the troops!” Endymion ordered. “Utilize Attack Formation Echo! Change to Formation Sierra once I give the order.”

“Acknowledged!” the Terra Army Captain saluted.

* * *

“Mage Archers, on the ready!” on the fortress walls, the archer squad's commander gave the order. “Fire!”

On cue, a barrage of magical bullets rained across the battlefield, impacting on the incoming mass of dark energy.

With that, the war to defend the Golden Kingdom commenced.

The Kingdom's gates then swung open and the combined troops of both Terra and the White Moon charged forward to combat the remaining enemy.

* * *

In Metalia's camp...

Queen Beryl sneered in frustration after the first clash against the Terra forces, realizing that overcoming the army of Earth would not be easy, now that that accursed Moon Queen had supplied her own forces. “You'd better find a way to break us free of this blockade, Kunzite.” she demanded.

“I have crossed tactics with Commander Tarvos before.” the white-haired King admitted. “I'm sorry to say that his battle prowess is better than mine. Now that he has joined forces with Endymion, given Endymion's knowledge of the battle terrain, winning would not be as easy as we have anticipated.”

“I care not about the method.” Queen Beryl glared. “Metalia-sama and I only _want_ to see results. Do whatever is necessary to _win_ this war, Kunzite. Am I understood?”

“Yes madam.” Kunzite bit back a retort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	15. Beginning of The End, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

At the celebratory ball of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's engagement...

“Princess.” the masked Terra Prince held onto Princess Serenity's hand as she descended from the stairway to the dance floor. “May I?”

“Endymion-sama.” the Moon Princess gushed as the Earth Prince draw her close for the starting dance.

At the perimeters of the ballroom, all four Inner Princesses were watching the festivities with a critical eye, alert for the pending attack on the Moon Kingdom that was to come; Athene had surmised that Queen Beryl would be quite tempted to attack once news of the engagement between Endymion and Serenity was announced.

“They are here.” Hestia's senses went on high alert when her physic abilities detected a surge of dark energy.

“We're in trouble!” Luna shouted, running into the ballroom with Artemis in tow.

“The people of Earth are attacking us!” Artemis warned.

“Silver Mercury Power!”

“Silver Mars Power!”

“Silver Jupiter Power!”

“Silver Venus Power!”

“Make Up!”

The four Inner Senshi took on their Senshi forms as Luna and Artemis hustled the non-fighters to safety.

* * *

“Azure Dragon Tail!” Silver Sailor Mercury's powerful water vortex blasted off the first wave of Terra soldiers.

“Exploding Flame Shot!” in her 'Burning Mandala' pose, Silver Sailor Mars let loose her numerous fireballs at the attacking soldiers before her.

“Arc Lightning!” taking advantage of the charging enemy's swords, Silver Sailor Jupiter used the metal weapons as conductors, her bolts of lightning current electrocuting the enemy.

“Light Cannon!” Silver Sailor Venus' massive energy beam took out the rest of the first wave soldiers. “Girls, buy me some time.” she instructed the other Senshi. “I need to charge for this.”

“Right.” Silver Sailor Mars nodded. “Avatar Phoenix!” she summoned her acquired Avatar. “Infinite Hellfire!” she case the massive flame pillar in the middle of the attacking army, taking down quite a portion of them.

“Avatar Ixion!” Silver Sailor Jupiter called forth her Avatar, a lightning-based curved-horned unicorn. “Feral Lightning!” conjuring multiple lightning-shaped replicas of Ixion, she sent the blessing of charged unicorns at the attacking army, effectively reducing the horde to another quarter.

“Avatar Shiva!” Silver Sailor Mercury followed suit, the ice maiden manifesting above her and took the water/ice Senshi's gloved right hand. “Cryogenian Fissure!” ice spikes shot out from the froze-over ground, impaling even more of the attacking troops with the frozen geysers.

“Avatar Madeen!” having charged up enough magic for her one-hit attack, Silver Sailor Venus summoned her Avatar, the bat-winged lion like beast appearing before her, a bow of light fashioned in its hands. “Seraph Wing Glorious Arrow!” the Senshi leader called forth her attack, pointing her Avatar at the invading army. Pulling the notched arrow taut, Madeen's wings glowed brightly and it released the arrow, the purifying capabilities of the arrow shot through the center of the army, instantly disintegrating the zombies.

With the majority of their army now gone, Metalia decided to take the stage to remove the Senshi personally.

“Blizzard Wind!” now faced against their new enemy, Silver Sailor Mercury cast her ice/snow blizzard at the looming mass of dark energy.

“Fire Fox Great Comet!” conjuring a skulk of flame foxes, Silver Sailor Mars sent her constructs at Metalia.

“Zap Cannon!” Silver Sailor Jupiter tossed her lightning sphere at the massive cloud of dark power.

“Beam Carnival!” raising her palm at Metalia, Silver Sailor Venus shot her multi-shot attack at Metalia.

Chuckling at the ineffectiveness of their combined attacks, Metalia took out all four of the Inner Senshi with a blast of dark energy.

“Starting today, I will rule over both Earth and Moon!” Queen Beryl laughed, sending the remaining of her severely diminished army into the destroyed Moon Castle. “I will not allow anyone to defy me! Our beloved Metalia-sama, this is the birth of our Dark Kingdom!” she declared, bringing forth the brainwashed Shitennou to the frontlines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	16. Beginning of The End, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 and the end of of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot and pairing.

Kunzite was laughing at the destruction caused by Metalia, the Moon Castle was crumbling under the evil entity's power.

“So, you're Princess Serenity?” Queen Beryl manifested in front of her love rival, the White Moon heiress was stunned at the sheer magnitude of devastation happening around her. “I will destroy that pretty face of yours!” she charged at Princess Serenity with her clawed hands, when a tossed rose stopped her attack.

“Beryl, I will not forgive you if you lay even a singer finger on the Princess.” Prince Endymion declared.

“Endymion!” Queen Beryl turned to her heart's desire. “Why do you protect the Princess of the Moon?” she asked, Prince Endymion placing himself between to two women. “You are the Prince of Earth. If you would simply marry me, you could be King of both Earth and Moon.”

“Beryl, you are being misguided by Metalia, who possess evil energy.” Prince Endymion spoke. Wake up. Rid yourself of the evil mind.”

“Shut up!” Queen Beryl snapped. “I'll kill you as well!” channeling Metalia's power via her staff, she sent a single beam of dark energy towards Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, the tornado of power separating the couple as Prince Endymion pushed Princess Serenity out of harm's way.

“Endymion-sama!” Princess Serenity gasped.

“Serenity!” the flying Prince tried to reach out to Princess Serenity.

“Endymion-sama!” Princess Serenity got to her feet and rushed over.

“Stay back!” Prince Endymion warned, Princess Serenity ignoring him and jumping up to meet him. “Serenity!”

Princess Serenity let the winds blow her up to Prince Endymion, their hands were now grasped together as Metalia let loose another energy beam from its mouth, taking out the two lovers.

“Serenity!” Queen Selenity wept, rushing out from the ruins of the Moon Castle watching the demise of her beloved daughter and future son-in-law.

“Princess Serenity...” Luna sobbed.

“She's dead!” Queen Beryl laughed in triumph. “The Moon Princess is dead!”

“Serenity...” the grieving Queen Selenity sank to her knees.

“Queen Selenity-sama, if you use the Ginzuishou, your life...” Luna pointed out, she and Artemis turned to see the glowing Ginzuishou Queen Selenity had placed on the Moon Stick.

“My life is nothing compared to the peace on both the Moon and Earth.” Queen Selenity stated, getting back to her feet. “Moon Healing Escalation!” she let loose the Ginzuishou's powers.

“What?” Queen Beryl gasped in horror when the shimmering wave of healing power washed over the brainwashed Terra army. “Metalia-sama!” she wailed, her body melting away when the spell was cast.

Meanwhile, the Shitennou also cried out in agony as their bodies were destroyed.

“Metalia-sama!” Queen Beryl shouted out before she was sealed away.

“Luna, Artemis.” already near death, Queen Selenity called for the two Mau cats. “The Ginzuishou can be used for peace if it was used with the energy of a good heart. But, if it was used with the energy of an evil heart, it will become a terrible weapon.”

“Queen Selenity-sama...” Luna pleaded.

“I have been able to seal Metalia away with the Ginzuishou.” Queen Selenity related. “But there is no telling when it might be revived again. Also, this Moon Stick can only be used by a descendant of this Kingdom.” she rose the Moon Stick in the air. “If Metalia should return to life again in the future, give this to Princess Serenity and protect the peaceful world. Princess Serenity and all of our Sailor Senshi, may your love be fulfilled in the future of Earth.” casting the Ginzuishou into the air, she cast one last transmigration spell. “In the future of Earth, pleas live happy lives.” she whispered and drew her last breath. The dropped Moon Stick then encased both Mau cats into time capsules and sent them into a long slumber.

* * *

“We're too late...” Solon returned back to the ruined Moon Castle with the remnants of troops that were sent to Earth.

“Solon-sama, the Chamber of Prayer...” one of the less injured soldiers noticed the bright light emitting from the Chamber of Prayer.

“The Talismans...” Solon hurried to the Chamber of Prayer, shocked to see the thee Talismans of the Outer Senshi resonate with each other. “It couldn't be...” he gasped when Sailor Saturn appeared in a purple light beam. “Melinoë... no, the Senshi of Silence, Sailor Saturn. Has the end finally come?” he realized, watching the Senshi of Ruin and Birth lower her Silence Glaive, destroying the remnants of the Moon Kingdom ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


End file.
